luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristiāna Freimanis
the ball of energy. Basic information= Kristiāna Freimanis is a fourth year Mielkutė student at the Eastern School of European Magic. Lively and exuberant, Kristiāna (or Kristi, as she prefers to be called) is a walking ball of energy, a chatty and undeniably adorable girl who loves the world and everyone in it. She's odd and quirky, finding beauty in seemingly ordinary things, and often feeling strongly about insignificant things. She's a little bit insane, but who cares? It makes her even more fun. She's Latvian, and speaks the language fluently. At her time in the school, she also picked up Swedish, Russian and German. She comes from a big family; she has five older brothers and a younger sister. She's not sure what clique she fits into. She is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= She was born on 4th July. She was born in Liepāja, Latvia. She is female, with wavy, layered brown hair, emerald eyes and pasty skin. She stands at 5'8" tall, and doesn't like weighing herself. She is naturally ambidextrous. Her boggart is rejection; she's terrified of being left alone because of her eccentric personality. Her patronus is a coyote. History In the afternoon of the 4th July, a large family of two parents and five sons sat down in their huge living room settled down to watch their favourite soap opera when the labour pains started. A few hours later, a shrieking young girl was delivered at home, 22 seconds after 7:49pm. Having had plenty of experience with children, her parents immediately made her warm and comfortable, and welcomed their first baby girl, who they named Kristiāna. Kristi loved her childhood. The massive house suited the massive family; she grew up surrounded by laughter and joy and cozy fireplaces. Her brothers adored their little sister, and did everything they could to protect her and give her the best start in life. They looked after her all through school, introduced her to rock music and good television shows and Chinese food. The whole family was magic, and Kristi was too, as her parents and siblings noticed, so they began teaching her simple tricks at an early age. By the time she was old enough to go to school, Kristi was very experienced with magic, making her a top student almost instantly. Kristi loved school as well, and still does. She is naturally smart, and is at the top end of most of her classes. When she was in her fourth year, she was diagnosed with chronic insomnia, so now she only sleeps around four hours a night. This caused her to under-eat, making her faint from undernourishment. Her eating habits have improved, but she's still rather skinny nowadays. The strange this is, she's rather strong to say she has such a tiny frame. Personality Lively= Everyone who encounters Kristi knows that she is one of the happiest people in the universe. Her face is in a permanent smile, she has a brilliant sense of humour and she's rather hard to annoy. If someone's having a bad day, she takes it upon herself to instantly light it up. Making people laugh is easy to her - all she has to do is crack a few jokes and she's swiftly made a friend. In every sense of the word, she is adorable. Sometimes she can be a little too lively, and does annoy people sometimes, but all they have to do is ask her to stop and she'll stop. Sometimes they don't, and just try to avoid her, which she'll take the wrong way and try to cheer them up even more, resulting in them usually shouting at her. She hates being yelled at, and will often go quiet for a couple hours if someone does. Boys and girls find her adorable, and boys have told her that they have crushes on her, but she hasn't reciprocated any feelings yet. She's just not met the right guy or girl. |-| Insane= As a result of her natural self and her insomnia, Kristi is a little bit insane. People often think that she's buzzed or high all the time, but she isn't - she's just mad. Because of her lack of sleep, she often sees and hears hallucinations. Not major ones, like bright creatures with animal heads, but shadows in the corner of her eye or people's hands morphing through the desks or hearing voices is not uncommon. All the doctors she's seen just blame her sleeping disorder, and say that she needs to sleep, but sleeping pills don't really work for her. She can be commonly seen talking to herself. Not the odd word, but long, in-depth conversations with herself. People are either fascinated or weirded out by her, so she tries not to do it in social situations, but she can't help it. It's incredibly entertaining to her. |-| Tired= If there's one time when Kristi isn't happy, it's when she's tired. Because of her sleep disorder, she sleeps around four hours a night; six on a good night, and zero on a bad night. She is usually incredibly cranky when she's tired, and people know this, so they usually avoid her. Sometimes she downs around five cups of coffee in the morning to keep her conscious during the day - sometimes this works, sometimes it doesn't. When it does work, she is even more crazy than she usually is for a few hours, then goes quiet. When it doesn't work, she's even more annoyed at the fact that it didn't work. Just stay away from Kristi when she's tired. She tends to get mean when people annoy her. RP History Relationships Gallery Kristi2.jpg Kristi3.png kristi5.jpg kristi6.png Trivia * * * Category:Characters Category:EESM